The present invention relates to motorcycles, and particularly to the positioning of a radiator on a motorcycle.
Many motorcycles have engines that are cooled using a liquid, commonly referred to as a coolant. The coolant typically is pumped through passageways in the engine to remove heat from the engine. The liquid is then pumped to a radiator, where the heat is transferred to ambient air.
It is common to mount the radiator up near the front of the motorcycle so that fresh air is forced through the radiator for cooling purposes. In some cases, a fan is positioned immediately in front of or behind the radiator in order to force air through the radiator.